The calm in the storm
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Little Basil hasn't been feeling well and the family must cope with Basil's illness on top of their father's. Basil's one shred of light? His brother Padraic's ability to comfort him. Can Padraic keep the family from falling apart in a very difficult situation?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the great mouse detective.

A/N this is my very first Great Mouse Detective story so please be nice.

It takes place when Basil is a child.

Basil lay in his bed quietly staring out his window at the stars. He sighed, his little hands crossed over his tummy which had been giving him quiet a bit of trouble as far back as he could remember. His Mother worried nearly constantly. His siblings loving as they were, had been asked to allow him to rest

and therefore had not been in to visit leaving Basil to feel ill and lonely. Sometimes his older brother Padraic would sneak in when their Mother wasn't watching.

Basil had always felt close to Padraic more so than his other brother Michael who was the eldest child. Basil also had two older sisters Liz and Bella. Bella the eldest sister was a second mother to her younger siblings. She loved to help look after them as often as she could. Basil was the baby of the family which had both an upside and it's down fall. Especially when you were both the youngest and ill quiet a lot. Something he seemed to have picked up from his father, who at the present time was also very ill. Basil worried about his father unsure of what the problem was, he only knew that it was something that caused his father great pain at times and kept him in bed. Another possible reason for the over worrying that the family aimed toward him.

Out of everyone in the family Padraic was the one that was able to comfort Basil the most, his ability to stay calm and relaxed around Basil especially when the smaller mouse was feeling terribly ill he was always happy to see his brother. Bail moaned quietly as he felt the nausea and pain wash over him. He rubbed is tummy gently trying to relax. Suddenly the door creaked open and in walked Padraic. Basil smiled weakly. He tried to throw off the blanket which was adding to his discomfort as the heat was too much. Padraic quickly approached his bed grabbing his hands away from the blanket.

"I'm terrible sorry little one but you need to stay under the cover, the doctor says it will break your fever. I can imagine how awful you feel but we must mind doctor's orders if you want to get well" the larger mouse sat on the edge of the bed. He began to stroke Basil's head lovingly. Something that was always a comfort to Basil,it made him feel safe and loved.

"You seem to be warmer than last I visited, perhaps some of the ice water Mama left you will help. You must not stop drinking, not with a fever especially even if it's the smallest amount at a time, and then keep drinking frequently. Will you take some water?" Basil coughed causing pain in his chest. He moaned. He hated showing his illness. Often Basil tried very hard to hide it. He didn't want to be a burden on his already worried family. "Pad, I don't want it just now, maybe in a little while. I don't feel thirsty." Padraic nodded it was understandable given his stomach trouble.

"Well how're you feeling tonight little one?" he allowed himself to show a touch of concern but tried not to be overly so. Only enough to get Basil to talk about it, ""Sad." Basil said simply looking once more to the outside world. Padraic tilted his head slightly. "why sad little one?"

"I've been in my room for days and it seems longer, Mama doesn't allow anyone in but her and dad you could get in to trouble being with me. I'm tired of being in here Pad, with no one. Don't they love me anymore?" Basil's eyes filled with tears. "Baby brother, I need you to understand that, believe it or not it's because you are loved that you are in here. Mama just wants you to be safe and well. Sh-"

"But our family doesn't wish to harm me, Pad." Basil said trying to understand. " Pad thought for a moment. "Basil what I meant by that was if you were to go against the doctor and Mama was to let you out of your room, you could become sicker possibly need to go to the hospital and stay. We don't want that for you. As for no one being in here, You're ill which means that you need as much rest and sleep as you can possibly get to recover. If everyone came in all hours of the day to visit you wouldn't get much sleep and you know sometimes Michael has a difficult time getting along with others. Sometimes over small things, well there goes your rest. Do you understand, Mama is trying to keep you from getting worse, Basil nodded, he understood what he was being told but that knowledge didn't make it any easier to deal with, Suddenly Basil pulled away from his brother and leaned over the other side of the bed vomiting into his waste basket. Pad sat patiently beside his little brother rubbing his back.

It was a while before the vomiting stopped when Basil had emptied his stomach of what little it contained he cried out in pain, the vomiting had caused him even more stomach pain. "Pad, i-it hurts so much." He choked out through tears. "Shh Basil I know, I know" Padraic soothed "just lie back for a minute everything's alright. You know though Basil, I will need to get Mama." Basil shook his head and took several deep breaths. "No Pad, please. I-I'll be okay it will go away it always does, I just need to-" "what do you mean it always goes away, how many times has this happened?"

"a few but it's okay it always stops I rub my tummy and it really helps. Please Pad." Basil pleaded his mother had her hands full already with their father stuck in bed. It pained Padraic to see Basil go through the torture this illness put him through. "I'm sorry baby brother, it's because you are so precious to me that I must this time go against you. Don't think to harshly of me brother. I love you. Padraic leaned over and kissed Basil's head before hurrying out of the room to find their mother, Basil felt somewhat angry at Pad, The pain however was nearly unbearable and part of him already understood why Pad did indeed have to. Lying back against his pillows he noticed an odd feeling. He couldn't move in that moment and it seemed as though invisible hands had thrown a black veil over him and he was over taken by the darkness and knew nothing more of what was happening around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Basil opened his eyes to the sound of his mother's frantic voice. It was another minute before his vision focused and he was really aware of his surroundings, "M-Mama, what-" He mumbled sleepily. Suddenly hew was pulled into a tight hug as he heard her sobbing softly next to his ear. "Basil, thank goodness. We were so worried about you honey. I'm so happy you're alright. His Mother kissed his forehead taking not of the worsening fever. When he was released from his mother's grip, Basil noticed

his other visitor in the doorway. "P-Pad, what-"

"hush now little one be still" the larger mouse called back calmly. Basil looked back to his mother tears streaming down her face and he felt frightened. His mother hardly ever cried in front of him. Tears were not something Basil was used to seeing in his mother. He suddenly became aware of the pain in his abdomen and groaned

"Mama what is it, why are you so sad?" realizing the situation Padraic walked over and placed his arms around his mother. "Mama why don't you go down and wait for Bella and the doctor to arrive, I'll stay with him. It's going to be fine." he said soothingly, his voice showed no sign of the worry that truly gripped his heart for Basil. He lead his mother gently to the door and returned to his brother's bedside where again he seated himself on the bed and began to lovingly stroke the young mouse's head.

"Pad, what happened, is everything alight, Mama was awfully upset." He paused ignoring his stomach pain for the moment. "It's my fault isn't it, I made her sad." "No baby brother, you couldn't help it. Relax now the doctor will be here shortly and we'll have you feeling better in no time." Basil was Padraic wasn't upset too, he felt the fear subside and a feeling of calm took its place.

"What happened Pad?" Basil repeated looking into his older brother's eyes. "You're ill little one, very very ill. I" "Yes but, I'm always ill pad, what's that got to do with it?" Basil said slowly. His brother chuckled softly. "Oh Basil dear, let me try a different way. Do you remember me visiting you not long ago?" Basil had to think for a moment, his mind felt fuzzy and the increasing discomfort in his belly didn't help his concentration. "Yes, I got sick and you got Mama but I didn't want you to." He answered quietly now noticing his voice was not it's normal volume but just above a whisper.

"Yes that's right, well that was last night and it is currently early evening We've been after the doctor to get here all day but he told us to just let you rest and when you were ready you would be awake on your own. That's what we did... right up until your lungs took a little break to put it gently. "

"I'm terribly sorry for being so much trouble Pad, I didn't mean for them to. Could I tell Mama that Pad?" He asked trying but finding it hard to move at all his body felt tired and hard to move. " my precious brother, I would take any trouble in the world for you. You are not the trouble and you can tell Mama when she comes back. She's very sad right now, let's give her some time to feel better before you talk about it. How's your tummy?" "Still hurts it feels like it keeps getting worse, when will it stop Pad I'm tired of be ill" Basil complained.

"I know little one and hopefully you are better soon, you know, we don't want you to be ill either." Padraic said kindly. Basil only nodded in response. "Take some water, it may help you." Padraic didn't wait for an answer, He lifted the cup from the bedside table and placed a straw in it then brought it to Basil's face. He turned away refusing the water. "Pad, I-I don't feel like I need it" This worried the older brother for Basil had slept a long time and had had no water for quite a while at least that he knew of.

"Basil, sometimes you don't feel thirsty but you still need a drink. Please , For your family" Still he refused Pad allowed a sad sigh to escape him catching Basil's attention. " Oh Pad please don't hate me, I just don't want it right now" Basil said feeling guilty at the sadness he had given his brother.

"I don't hate you Basil. I'm just upset that you won't take it that's all. It's very important to keep fluids in you while you are ill and especially with vomiting. You could become much worse and we would be so sad because it would take you a very long time to get well and you could end up in the hospital. It's hard enough for us that you have to go through this but to be away at the hospital would be so upsetting!" Basil felt tears in his eyes. What was he doing to his family, He had upset Padraic and his mother all in the same day.

He tried to sit up only to have Pad use gentle pressure to stop the attempt."save your energy brother don't hurt yourself further. "He said. Basil knew the one thing that would make him happy again. "P-Pad, could I please have a drink?" Padraic looked surprised then smiled and helped the younger mouse to drink. Basil moaned pushing it way after a few sips. "Pad it really hurts!" Basil cried

"I know, I know it does. The doctor is on his way, try to relax. Padraic this time placed on hand on his brother's belly gently with on hand and continued to stroke his head.

As Basil had just begun to relax and drift off, his Mother he appeared and behind her Basil saw , was the doctor. Padraic nodded and smiled reassuringly before getting up to allow the doctor access to his brother.

The doctor was slightly taller than Basil's mother and a friendly smile on his face. "Good evening, I'm Dr. Hollings I will be here to help Dr. wheeler seeing as he is on a job on the other side of London. So let's begin shall we?" The Doctor approached the bed slowly. "Mr. Basil, your mama says you've been quite ill as of late...Is that correct?" Basil nodded nervously. Dr. Wheeler continued setting down his black back and grabbing the stethoscope. "Some tummy trouble as I understand?" Again Basil nodded.

"No need to be nervous, I want to help you feel better that's all. In order for me to do that though I need you to help me by telling me where it hurts in your tummy and anything else that seems to be bothering you, Alright let's get started. I'll have a listen to your heart first if you wouldn't mind lying still." Basil readied himself and the doctor began. The stethoscope was cold but only made Basil feel a little more at ease with his temperature even if for the moment. "Heart beat is a bit fast, Let's hear the lungs can you sit up for me lad?" Basil sat up feeling light headed with the movement. Again the cold instrument touched his body as he took deep breaths as instructed then was laid back down "let's check your tummy now, I'm going to press on it a little and it is extremely important that you tell me if it hurts you for me to do so" The doctor placed his hands on the small mouse's belly.

Basil looked to Pad for support. He nodded letting his little brother know everything would be fine.

Basil remained still as he was pressed on everything seemed to cause more pain. The doctor had finished and turned his attention to his bag. He pulled out a bottle of small round pills and a bottle of slightly bigger ones. " Now then, Mr. Basil, you were very brave, I need you to take some medicine to help you get better' He motioned for Basil's mother to come over to explain instructions.

Padraic watched from the doorway _Poor baby brother, _He thought silently. He didn't like his family to suffer. To think of all his mother had to deal with and their father also lying in bed. Bella came to stand beside Pad, "How's he doing, any better? " Her voice was anxious.

"Not sure just yet Bella, Doctor is leaving him medicine. How's dad doing?"

"Not good, I'm hoping the doctor will be able to give him something to Pad... I'm scared for both of them." Bella hugged her brother.

"I know Bella, I know. Basil and Dad need us to be strong now, Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it."

Pad said returning the hug as both siblings waited to hear news.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like an eternity for their mother conclude the conversation with the doctor.

"yes, I understand. I'll do that" they had heard her say as the doctor gathered up his equipment. He took a moment to address his patient.

"Remember little one, and I know you are tired of hearing it but it is very important for you to lie down and rest. Sleep if you can. I've given your mama some medicines that are absolutely vital to your recovery and I think it is best that you take them without a hard time." he then turned to their mother who had sat down next to Basil on the bed stroking his head lovingly.

"Madame, I believe in times of illness or injury the affected person needs their family nearer than ever. In Basil's case this is very important. Though I know why you had it this way and for a while it was for the best, It is a good idea that he be close to loved ones for comfort. That is equally vital to his getting back on his feet. Having said this, Mr. Basil, just because someone comes to visit does not mean you are to leave your bed. You are still on very strict bed rest until such a time as you are well." Basil wasn't happy about the bed rest and medicine but elated that finally he would have visitors.

"Now then, I will be off to check on your father," Dr. Wheeler said turning to Bella.

"Miss Bella if you would be so kind as to show me to your father's sick room I shall begin." Bella nodded letting go of Padraic who gave her a reassuring smile as she passed.

"Mama, I-I'm so sorry I made you sad. I certainly didn't mean to be such a bother. Ow." Basil closed his eyes tightly at the pain he felt.

"hush now Baby, you're no bother at all, you're our baby, We, that is your father, brothers and sisters and myself love you dearly remember that always Basil." She leaned over to kiss his head. Padriac smiled now knowing that the situation was calm and his mother would be alright, he left to check on his father.

Padraic peeked around his father and mother's bedroom door quietly and watched the Doctor do his work on his father.

"What news do you have of our little Basil doctor?" The tan mouse lying in bed asked weakly.

"You are a remarkable father indeed Alden. Here you lay weak and ill in your bed, and your only thought is of your children." Dr, Wheeler smiled.

"Naturally Doctor, they are what is most valuable are they not, the children and my wife Nora. I treasure them far more than my own life. Please, what news do you bring?"

"Young Mr. Basil is quite ill I'm afraid, It will take a good amount of time, love, rest and medicines. He's got some strength in him surely, perhaps a bit more than his illness allows to show. Concern yourself with your own well being your family needs you back" The doctor said continuing the examination.

Padraic took this information to his sisters and brother who waited in the sitting room.

"then they'll get well and be back among us soon" Liz said happily.

"Yes, if all goes well." Padraic said worriedly.

"I don't know,"Michael said cautiously. "I've read too many tales of illnesses that claim loved ones after the doctor has been consulted" Michael bowed is head. Bella and Liz gasped frightened"

"You mustn't say such things, You read fiction anyway. You can not always believe everything you read. Or hear." Padraic scolded placing a comforting arm around his sisters.

They would have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

Padraic crept back up the stairs with Michael and Liz close behind.

The siblings made their way to Basil's room where their Mother was talking to him. They waited in the hall.

"Basil dearest, I'm so sorry you felt alone. Your father and I just wanted you to be well. I hope you can understand that, You are our little one and we want what's best for you. We love you very much." Basil coughed harshly, moaning softly at the pain.

'I know you do, I love you all too. I'm trying to get well Mama, I really am"

"I know, I will help you in any way I can. I'm not angry at you Basil. Just rest now. I want you to take your medicine and be still. Be brave for your family now." Nora handed Basil his pills and helped him drink. Basil moaned painfully his hand crossed once more on his belly.

"Mama, it hurts, when will it go away?"

"Soon my dear, we must allow the medicine time to do its job." Nora soothed.

"Mama?" Basil said now looking into her eyes.

"Yes Basil?"

"Is Dad okay?" Nora held Basil's hand.

"The doctor is looking at him and will tell us as soon as he knows something, I'll tell you when I know what's wrong okay?" Basil yawned as he nodded and blinked sleepily.

"Sleep now, you'll need to get all the rest you can get to feel better. I love you" Nora kissed her son's head and left. She ran into Padraic in the hall.

"Mama, how's Basil doing, any better?"

"Not yet, his stomach is giving him an awful lot of trouble. Any thing about your father?" Nora asked anxiously. Padraic was about to answer when they heard a loud retching from Basil's room. Followed by a muffled cry of pain. They rushed to the young mouse's room and stood in shock at the sight that greeted them. Basil lay on his side now vomiting uncontrollably. Nora ran to his bedside and tried to calm him while Padraic ran to his father's room hoping to get the doctor to take another look at Basil.

He met with the doctor as he was leaving the room.

"What ever is the matter dear boy?" the doctor asked alarmed

"Basil, h-he's being sick again and it looks really terrible can you have another look please?"

"yes, of course lead the way." By the time they arrived they could see a drastic change in Basil. He lay almost motionless in bed, his mother tried her best to help her son. Padraic took a step into the room.

"Mama-" he began

"Pad, you stay out there, even better at the moment, go downstairs and check on your bother and sisters. Go on now," She said stroking Basil's head as he moaned quietly. Padraic hesitated as the doctor approached his brother. He wanted to stay but knew it was best to listen to his mother. He found his way back downstairs. His brother and sisters where asleep, He thought momentarily about going back up but then decided to stay put.

"Great Scott." the doctor whispered upon seeing Basil more closely. Basil had made a mess on his bed and most of it appeared to be red. Nora held his hand.

"mama," Basil whispered weakly.

"What is it Baby?" Nora's fear was getting the best of her.

"I-I'm s-s" Basil's eyes closed and he went silent.

"Basil, open your eyes. Come on now. "

"Nora, is there someone that can sit with your children and husband?" The doctor's tone was urgent.

'Nora, this is important" He pressed on.

"There might be, Mrs. Judson, she doesn't live far from here. I'll send Padraic to get her." Nora rushed down stairs to find him. He was already asleep and as much as she didn't want to wake him, she had no choice.

"Padraic, I need you to get up now. It's very important that you get up right now." He woke with a start.

"Mama what is it, what's wrong?"

" Do you remember your father's friend Mrs. Judson, the lady that comes over to visit it us and sometimes brings gifts for you children?" Nora said grabbing a pen and paper and writing a note.

Padraic nodded anxiously.

"Go to her, give her this and bring her back with you if you can. Go on now, quick as you can."

"But what hap-"

"Go, there isn't time to explain. It's very important. Be careful." Without another sound Padraic was out the door and running down the street until he came to the home of Mrs. Judson. Her house was only on the next street but it seemed to take an eternity to get there. He knocked frantically on the door.

"Good Heavens, Pad, what's wrong my dear?" Mrs. Judson asked softly and He handed her the note.

She read it carefully for a moment before grabbing her jacket.

"come then, I'll come at once," They took off back down the street and Pad hoped that whatever it was that had his Mother so distressed could be sorted out quickly and that Mrs. Judson would be able to help.

By the time they arrived, Dr. Wheeler and Nora were down stairs by the door. Pad noticed his mother held a small bundle of blankets. One of which he recognized as the one his Mother had given him as a gift for Christmas. He thought it strange that his Mother was dressed to go out with his covers.

He looked behind her to his sleeping siblings before addressing the concern.

"Mama, what are you doing with my quilt?" He asked worriedly. Perhaps he had done something wrong and she no longer wanted him, or maybe the situation was just too much and she couldn't handle having all her children to look after and he was the one to have to go.

"I'm so sorry Pad, I needed something very warm I'll explain later Honey, right now I've got to go. Mrs. Judson thank you so much for coming. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't. Alden's in our room and the children-"

"No need to fuss Nora, I know just what to do. You just take care of your precious little one. Off you go. Everything is going to be fine love." It was at that moment that the frightening thought entered Pad's mind. The door closed as Nora and Dr. Wheeler left. Pad felt his heart sink. Mrs. Judson placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the kitchen where she sat him down at the table and put the kettle on for tea.

"M-Mrs. Judson, that wasn't just my quilt was it?" Pad felt like crying, he already knew the answer.

He found himself being pulled close to the woman.

"No Love, your mother needed your quilt to keep your baby brother warm. She's taking him to the hospital, he's very ill indeed. I need your help to look after everyone. In a moment when the tea is ready I'll be taking it up to your father. No doubt he knows already. I'm telling you this because, you have always had the ability to ease the tension for your family. You are the calm in the storm. The one they all go to for comfort and they need you. I need you to keep your head dear, I know it's hard."

"B-Basil's going to be fine, he has to be, he's much too young to be seriously ill. It can't be true."

"illness knows no age limit my dear. Basil needs you most right now. Can you do it for him, keep everyone together, He will take what strength he needs from his family. You are all strongest when you're together and your family needs that." Padraic helped Mrs. Judson put the cup and sugar on the tray to be taken to his father and then walked with her to his father's sickroom.

Alden seemed to have worsened from the last time Padraic saw him. Mrs. Judson sat the try down on the nights nightstand. "Thank you Mrs. Judson. It's so good of you to come straight away. Have they gone yet?"

"I'm afraid so. Basil will be alright you'll see, he's young, young ones usually bounce back very quickly." She tried to be reassuring but in her heart she too was worried. She loved the children as if they were her own. Alden noticed Pad standing silently beside his bed.

"Pad, come here son." he stretched out his hand as best he could.

"I'll leave the two of you alone then, if you need me I'm only down stairs. "

"Pad, come sit down with me. I want to talk to you about what happened today." The younger mouse sat on the side of the bed but refused to look into his father's eyes.

"Son, I know you're scared. You know Basil has always had a bit of tummy trouble, this is something else completely though we don't know what it is exactly, we must remember to keep positive thoughts for him now." Alden coughed. Pad didn't like the sound of it. It sounded quite harsh.

"I am his brother, It is my job as such to protect him and I failed. I shall go and pack my things" Pad felt his father holding him back as he tried to leave.

"What on Earth are you talking about pack your things, where would you go?" Alden said softly.

"Back. I have let you all down after you were good enough to bring me in and call me your own. I have no right to call anyone here family. I have disgraced you."

"Padraic, we call you our son because that is who you are. You have disgraced no one. On the contrary , you have made us proud. Do not allow yourself to think otherwise. You were good enough to get your Mother when Basil became ill. We love you, we are your family. Family doesn't give up on each other or abandon any of its members. No matter what. Do you remember when we brought you home?" He asked.

"Sort of. You said you had wanted another child and you chose me to be yours. Then Mama found out she would have Basil and I"

"You were scared, thought we'd send you back then because of the new baby. But look what happened. You helped me take care of your mother and your siblings. You and Basil are practically inseparable. It is clear to me that you were meant to be with us. You have such a way with your baby brother. Of everyone here. You are the most helpful with him. He responds best to you while he's ill. Blood isn't the only thing to make family. In my heart you are my son. I love you no less than that." Alden hugged Padraic and smiled encouragingly.

"And anyway, you cannot protect someone from getting an illness such as this. You can only do so much. You have not failed at your duties as big brother."

"Thank you Dad."

Alden had a long talk with his son about his fears and concerns for little Basil. They spoke well into the night.

Basil's eyes fluttered . He felt weak and tired. He could hear quiet voices which seemed to come from a distance. He closed his eyes and felt a soft hand on his head.

"M-Mama?" He whispered then moaned as the pain began to come back.

"I'm right here Baby. Lie still and rest. Everything is going to be fine. Does your tummy still hurt you?" Nora asked placing a hand on her son's belly only to pull it away when he cried out.

"I'm sorry Basil I did not mean to hurt you sweetie." she wiped away tears from her eyes. Basil hadn't meant to upset her. He forced a charming smile.

"It's quite alright, Mama. You didn't do it, it was hurting before you touched me." His effort to make her feel better made Nora realize just how much Basil took after Alden.

"That's very sweet of you Honey. The doctor wants to come in and see you soon. He wants to examine your belly and find out what makes it hurt you and why you became so ill at home."

"Then can we go home please?" Basil asked. Nora wanted nothing more than to have her youngest child home where he belonged.

"First you need to get better and then you can come home to us."

"Mama, could I just, OW!" Basil cried he turned away from his Mother.

"Basil, you must rest. Try to be still, that's enough talking." Nora said as the doctor entered.

"Nora, I'm afraid we have a rather difficult chat ahead of us."


End file.
